


¿Soulmates?

by JayLow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Soulmates, a bit of self deprecation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLow/pseuds/JayLow
Summary: Soulmate AU where, at a certain age, a bond is created with your soulmate and everything you write on your skin appears on the other person’s too.But… that’s not supposed to happen, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	¿Soulmates?

Tomorrow would be Virgil's birthday. In a couple of minutes he would be eighteen, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep despite how tired he was.

It wasn’t uncommon for Virgil to have trouble to fall asleep, but this time it felt different, as if his mind was keeping him awake, waiting for something. It was frustrating, but nothing he hadn't dealt with.

Since apparently he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, Virgil decided to distract himself drawing. It was something he was used to by now, drawing in his skin whenever he was bored, anxious or to avoid doing anything else he could regret.

Any sort of doddle was enough, it didn’t need to be some big piece of art, just trace random lines, even if at the end it didn’t make any sense.

He lost track of time for a moment, then he stopped to look at his arm to see a bird with various details. Virgil wasn’t someone who usually took pride in what he did, but he had to admit that it didn’t look half as bad.

Then it happened. He was observing the bird when some letters started appearing above his drawing.

_“That’s really cool!”_

Virgil's eyes were wide open, the pen he had been using fell off his hand, he could not believe what he saw. After a few seconds of shock he realized he was shaking and Virgil had to remind himself to breathe and to stay calm while he tried to figure out why those words had suddenly appeared on his skin out of nowhere.

He didn’t know what to do, it couldn’t possibly be true. Was that another person? He had read of this sort of things in stories or fairy tales, about soulmates being able to communicate with each other by a ‘magical connection’ they shared.

Virgil could speculate, sure, but it was far from reality. Those were myths, stories made for pure entertainment. It couldn’t be real.

He didn’t remember ever hearing of anyone who had this happen to them, but what other explanation could this have? He saw the words form by themselves on his arm, he didn’t put them there.

Maybe he was just so tired that he was seeing things, it had to be that. Virgil liked to daydream all the time, it could also be a possibility, but could it really be taken this far? He was surely losing his mind.

He let out a yelp of surprise when he saw more words appearing.

_“You still there? Sorry if I scared you.”_

Virgil then tried writing something too. _“What. the. hell. is. this?”_

_“It means we are soulmates!”_ Virgil frowned, he still couldn’t believe all this, he didn’t reply for a while, so the other person wrote once again, _“What, you’ve never heard about it?”_

_“ ~~It’s just~~ How can it be possible? This- it’s not supposed to be real.”_

_“What do you mean? It happens to everyone.”_ How could they not be bothered by this at all? Virgil was clearly panicking, in fact he was surprised the other person could understand his handwriting with how much his hands were shaking.

_“No. It doesn’t. I’ve never heard of it ever happening in real life.”_

_“In real life? ...Are you joking or something?”_

_“I’m not! This only happens in stories! Fantasy! Not real!”_

_“I’m… not sure I get it. If you don’t want to talk with me you could just say it...”_

Virgil was close to screaming in frustration, _“That’s not it!”_

_“Care to elaborate then?”_ He saw the previous questions disappearing, the other must have erased their questions since they were running out of space, so Virgil decided to do the same, washing his arm and erasing the drawing along with all his words.

_“Aww the bird is gone :(”_ At least that made Virgil chuckle a bit.

_“Yeah, sorry about that.”_ Taking a deep breath, he tried explaining the situation, _“Look, I’m not kidding. This is truly not something that should be happening. ‘Soulmates’ are only legends, some people believe in them, but there’s no proof it’s actually real. Trust me, I’m freaking out that I’m talking with someone like this.”_

This time it was his _soulmate_ who took longer to give a response.

_“That’s… weird, I wanna trust you, but then how do you explain this? I mean,”_ The one at the other end stopped writing for a while, enhancing Virgil's anxiety a little _“...Over here it’s something normal, everyone gets to communicate with their soulmate for the first time when they're both finally 18… I cannot understand how it’s not the same for you.”_

_“Sorry, I- can’t understand it either.”_ He didn’t know what else to say. How could he convince this person that there was no possible way to know who your other half was when they were actually writing to each other right now?

No one said anything for a long while. They haven't even been actually talking out loud, and yet somehow the room felt surrounded with a deafening silence, but what explanation could he give? They could even be thinking he was just messing with them.

Something must have gone wrong with this so called bond. The thought that he could even have a soulmate was surprising itself. It sounded like something from another world, maybe in a different reality.

But what if it was true and he was rejecting his real soulmate? That one person meant to love you no matter what? What if he was missing the opportunity of someone finally loving him with all his flaws?

To say Virgil was afraid would be an understatement. He was terrified of saying something wrong, of hurting the other's feelings, but he said what was on his mind anyway, after repeating the process of washing away his previous words. _“Maybe it was a mistake?"_

_"Soulmates bonds are never mistaken though."_ But it couldn't be true, this person couldn't be his soulmate. Maybe he was just dreaming. _"Or so I've heard."_ Appeared on his arm later. This whole situation was very unrealistic.

_"Then, it's still a possibility… maybe somewhere over there your actual soulmate is waiting for you?”_

_“...Like in a parallel universe?”_ It sounded so surreal, but that had to be it, right? He's heard of parallel universes before and, honestly, he would just take anything by now. Anything that could give an explanation to this whole mess, even if it wasn't real.

_"I guess? Please, you have to believe me, I'm not making fun of you or anything, this things… are really not supposed to happen here."_

The words took longer to appear once again, but when they did Virgil gave a long sigh of relief, feeling like he could breathe a bit better again. _"Alright, I trust you. I don't think you would have a reason to take a joke this far."_

He took a moment to calm himself before answering. _"Thank you so much."_

_"And now what?"_ Virgil had no idea.

_"I don't know… peperhaps by tomorrow you might be able to communicate with your actual soulmate…"_

_"Well, there's no way of telling what will happen, so you are my actual soulmate as far as I'm concerned."_ Virgil cursed himself for blushing after reading that. _"So we might as well get to know each other better."_

He wasn't sure what he should say next, so he waited for them to say something first. 

_"My name is Roman, he/him pronouns. Who do I have the pleasure to be talking with?"_ It seemed his soulmate was a flirt, damn his luck.

_"My name is Virgil, he/him too."_

And so they kept on writing to each other for hours and hours, asking random or general questions to know more about what the other liked or figure out their personalities. Constantly having to take a moment to clean their skin when they ran out of space to write.

Virgil was surprised at how easy it was to talk with Roman, he didn't feel the need to pretend being someone else and Roman sounded actually interested in him. The other boy was very intriguing himself too and Virgil wanted to know more and more about him.

There was a constant voice reminding him to not get too attached, saying he wasn't Roman's true soulmate, claiming they wouldn't be able to talk to each other ever again from tomorrow on, but Virgil decided to ignore it for now.

Time seemed to fly by and they barely even acknowledged it, too busy to realize. But it was getting pretty late and tiredness started to take a toll on Virgil.

_"I don't know what time it is for you, but it's already really late over here… or early, might I say."_

_"Oh sorry, did I keep you awake?"_ Was it possible to feel the concern of someone just by their writing? Virgil just realized it was.

_"Don't worry about it, I'm just really tired, I can barely keep my eyes open, actually."_

_"Then you should probably go to sleep. Sorry to keep you up late, but at least I hope it was worth it."_ Roman never stopped flirting, but it didn't surprise him anymore.

_"It sure was."_ Might as well play along, or maybe he was just that tired.

_"Have a good night, Virgil."_

_"Goodnight, Ro."_ He didn't want to go to sleep, but his eyelids felt even more heavy than before.

_"Oh right! There's one more thing I forgot to say."_

_"Yeah?"_ His handwriting was already a mess due to his sleepiness.

_"Happy birthday, Virge."_ A smile appeared on his lips and he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this has been done before, but I got the idea cause one day I was casually drawing on my skin and then I thought, "Can you imagine if soulmates were actually a thing and someone suddenly saw my random stuff?"
> 
> Then obviously I was like, yeah there's no way that's ever gonna happen, but then I thought "Well, then why not make a fic about it?" And here we are now.
> 
> I'm weird, I know. 
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it ^^


End file.
